date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayuri
}} is an exclusive character from the Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement. Summary Mayuri is a Spirit born from the spirit mana that Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku unconsciously emitted due to their stress and desire to have Shido all to themselves. However, since she was born from spirit mana, she would eventually disappear. Appearance Mayuri is a young, beautiful girl with long blond hair and deep pink eyes. She's usually seen wearing a white sailor uniform. She also wears decorative gold earrings with a small pink and blue sphere attached to the accessory, with the later sphere changing color depending on the condition of her angel. In her Spirit form, she gains an Astral Dress that takes the appearance of a short black dress with a slit in her chest and stomach. She also gains black gloves and gold gauntlets on her legs. On her back, she has a pair angelic wings alongside four large transparent wings. Additionally, she has a smaller pair of wings attached to her ears as extensions. Personality Mayuri is a calm girl that rarely shows her emotions. She usually follows Shido around to observe his dates with the Spirits; to fulfill her and her Angel's goal. During the beginning, Mayuri did not seem to bother about the fact that she would eventually disappear. However, after seeing Shido go on a date with each of the Spirits he had sealed, she developed the desire of wanting to live and not disappear, along with the feeling of jealousy which she unconsciously develops that later prompts Kerubiel to go berserk. History Mayuri Judgement One day, Mayuri was born into this world as Shido was about to cross the street. Despite this miraculous occurrence, she remains unnoticed by everyone around her. Later, Shido briefly sees Mayuri from outside the window of the train. Mayuri herself is then seen in the train compartment that is next to Shido and the others. After planning out the sequence of Shido’s dates, Shido once again sees Mayuri from outside the window. However, she quickly disappears after a car passes by. Mayuri is then seen walking down a street, with Kurumi observing her from the shadows. At the end of both of Shido’s dates with Kaguya and Yuzuru, Shido caught another glimpse of Mayuri, who soon quickly vanishes afterward. At the end of Shido’s date with Yoshino, Mayuri can be seen behind the shrine where the date took place. Here, she looks up, observing a change in the invisible sphere above the city. At that moment, her earrings briefly change color. After Yuzuru’s date with Shido, Mayuri can be seen picking out the same necklace that Shido had given Yuzuru. During Kotori’s date, Shido sees Mayuri again in the kitchen. Despite Shido following after her, she quickly disappears again after taking one of Kotori’s candies. As Kurumi appears and talks with Shido, she briefly points to a railing where Mayuri was at. However, before Shido can talk to her, she jumps off the railing and vanishes again. During Shido’s date with Tohka, Mayuri can be seen in the corner, reading the results of an omikuji that she had in her pocket. She later reappears and passes a jar of condiments to Shido. However, Origami intervenes before Shido can talk to her. Near the end of Shido’s date with Tohka, Mayuri reappears before Shido once more. She explains to Shido that she was born from the large concentration of Spirit power that Shido had been sealing away. Her purpose was to monitor the Spirits and ensure that their moods remained at their optimal point. However, since Shido had already accomplished that, she would now begin to disappear. Assuming her Spirit form, Mayuri begins to fly up to the sky. At that moment, the invisible sphere reacts and transforms into Kerubiel, Mayuri’s angel. Her angel then goes berserk, launching numerous energy attacks at everything. Mayuri is shocked at this and asks why Kerubiel is doing this. At that moment, Kerubiel drops down a sphere, which turns into a cage that imprisons her. As the Spirits and try to fend off Kerubiel’s attacks, she realizes that Kerubiel was responding to her feelings of jealousy and desire to not disappear. Mayuri is then freed from her prison by Shido, who breaks the cage open using his . After being freed, Kerubiel starts transforming into a demonic drill-like form. Grabbing onto Tohka’s hand, she acts as the catalyst that facilitates the transfer of everyone else’s power into Tohka. Realizing that Kerubiel will continue to regenerate unless the source of its spirit power is cut off, she kisses Shido, allowing Tohka to finally destroy Kerubiel. However, the kiss also causes Mayuri to start disappear since she is only made of Spirit mana and doesn’t have a physical form like the others. She tells a tearful Shido that she wasn’t born to disappear. Instead, she was born into this world to love him. As she fades away completely, she leaves behind her candy and necklace. Media *Movie **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Kerubiel.jpg|Kerubiel starts to release an incoming attack Kerubiel drill form.jpg|Kerubiel transforms into a drill Kerubiel charging.jpg|Kerubiel ready to fire Kerubiel attack.png|Kerubiel blasting thunder Angel: Kerubiel (雷霆聖堂 (ケルビエル), Raitei Seidō, lit., "Thunder Sanctuary") Astral Dress: Unnamed Unlike most cases, Mayuri does not have complete control over her angel. Responding to her subconscious feelings of jealously, her angel went berserk and started to indiscriminately attack everything on sight. Kerubiel is capable of launching numerous blast of energy from every direction. Additionally, it can fire golden wheels as projectiles. Kerubiel is very durable, tanking numerous hits from Tohka and the others in their sealed form and not being damaged by a direct attack from ’s Mystletainn. Additionally, it can summon a small sphere that turns into a cage upon being close contact with its target. The cage can regenerate itself unless the core is broken. After Mayuri is freed, Kerubiel assumes a large drill-like form. In this form, it is capable of charging a large blast of energy from its tip. A single blast was enough to shatter Mana’s territory. Quotes *''“When Spirit power is concentrated into a single place, I was automatically born. The vessel to do the verification….The result you witnessed indicates no need to start the system. Mine and Kerubiel’s role is finished.”'' Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement *''“Stop it! Kerubiel!”'' Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement *''“I am the embodiment of the Spirit power. Once the seal is broken, I will naturally disappear. Right?”'' Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement *''“Idiot. I was born from everyone’s Spirit power. Of course I don’t hate you. From the time I was I born, I loved you.”'' Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement *''“The same…as Shido.”'' Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia *Mayuri was born from the spirit mana of only the Spirits that Shido had sealed, which is why Kurumi had no part in Mayuri's creation. *Kerubiel's name means "The Flames Which Dance Around the Throne of God". *Mayuri has the character for "ten thousand" (「万」由里) in her name. Though, unlike the other Spirits, it does not signify any position for her in the Kabbalah's Tree of Life. **The numeral kanji character in her name could also stand for "Myriad", as she was born from the combination of several Spirits' mana. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Movie Characters Category:Artificial Spirit Category:Main Movie Characters